


But bad boys are best

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>How does Blair know Nightfox?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But bad boys are best

## But bad boys are best (Repost)

#### by Moonglow

Author's website: <http://www.livejournal.com/users/moonglow11066>  
  
Disclaimer: Both J & B belong to Pet Fly *sob*  
  
This was written in response to the Sentinel Thurs LJ community Challenge #55 Secret Lives/Hobby.  
  
When I wrote Good Girls, my sister asked how Blair had heard of Nightfox. This answer is for her.  
This story is a sequel to: When good girls go bad, they get better

* * *

Blair made his way back to the loft, his mind trying to assimilate the information Jim had given him. He doubted very much that both Rhonda and Megan were involved in anything illegal, but it was possible that they were in over their heads. The name `Nightfox' was definitely familiar, but he just couldn't pin down that elusive connection. 

He opened the door and dumped his bag under the table, tossing his coat in the general direction of the hook and hurried into his room. Booting up the laptop, he sat on his bed and made himself comfortable, shedding his outer shirt and pushing up the sleeves of his undershirt. His jeans were loose enough to allow him to sit cross-legged and he pulled the laptop up to rest on his knees. Working quickly, he pulled up the browser and searched for Nightfox. Then it hit him. Oh shit. Shitshitshit. Now he knew why the name had rung a bell; he just hadn't heard from her in a while, and his frenetic lifestyle lately had wiped her from his mind temporarily. Rhonda was Nightfox? How in hell's name did she find time to write this stuff? 

He opened up his online mail and searched the folders, looking for the last contact he'd had with her. At least two months ago; no wonder he'd forgotten about her. He opened the archive from his favourites and checked for updates. She'd updated two chapters since the last time, and he felt his face grow warm as he started to read. Now he knew the identity of the author it put a whole different spin to the story and he definitely knew where she was getting her inspiration. It wasn't hard to see either Jim or himself in her secondary characters, and even Rafe appeared for a brief time. He wasn't sure he could ever look her in the eye again. 

A door slamming outside brought his attention back and he hastily minimised the chapter he was reading.  
"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit! Holy bloody hell!" he started panicking about what he was going to say to Jim about his online activities. He didn't think it would go down too well that he gave out gay sex tips to aspiring writers. The doors to his room were flung inwards as an overprotective Sentinel burst through pointing his gun at a non-existent intruder.  
"What?!"  
"Shit, Jim, I thought the name rang a bell, so I checked something out." Thinking fast, he started babbling. That usually bought him some time before Jim started checking his vitals. Jim sat down next to him and peered round at the screen.  
"What have you found?"  
"Uh, let's just say that I don't think they're in any danger." Blair cleared his throat and tried to ease the fabric of his jeans that constricted every time Jim got within three feet of him. Feeling very daring, he pressed his leg against Jim's knee. "You really want to know?"  
"Of course I want to know!"  
"Okay, but it took a lot of digging, and from what you told me, I think I've worked it out." Blair prayed that he wouldn't be asked exactly how he'd worked it out.  
"Worked what out?"  
"Just..don't think any less of them, will you?" Blair looked up and fell into the ocean blue of Jim's eyes, hoping he'd get the subtext. But as usual, Jim was oblivious. 

Jim grabbed the laptop and swung it towards him and Blair expanded the minimised front page of the archive. Giving Jim a few seconds to scan the page, he brought up the chapter he'd been reading. Jim's eyes widened as he read the explicit scene and he flicked a glance over to Blair. Blair flushed and pretended to be fascinated by the page, knowing Jim was monitoring him. 

"But she's married, Sandburg!" Jim blurted out. 

"I hate to say this, Jim, but I spoke to a friend who did some research on this, and most of them are married. The best ones are in their late thirties, early forties." Blair murmured. He wasn't going to tell Jim that it was him that had done the research, which is how he'd first encountered Nightfox and her group. 

"Yeah?" Jim leant sideways, ostensibly to see the screen better, but the scent of his partner was more interesting. 

"Oh yeah..." Blair's voice was husky and they sat there, only the click of the mouse disturbing the silence as he scrolled down the screen. He went to shut down the website but Jim's hand on his wrist prevented the action. 

"I haven't finished yet." Jim's' breath brushed his ear and Blair turned his head to find Jim just a couple of inches away, "Is any of that even possible?" he asked, leaning closer. Blair swallowed hard and gathered his mind out of his jeans. 

"Sure, providing one partner is fairly flexible.." Oh shit. He'd as good as told Jim that he knew what to do. Was it time to start panicking again? 

"Good," Jim's eyes blazed at him and then the laptop was shoved to one side and Jim's tongue was down his throat. 

* * *

"So, Chief, if Rhonda's Nightfox, and Connor's Firefox, what's your alias?" Jim asked lazily an hour later. Blair, lying boneless on his stomach, opened his mouth before engaging his brain. 

"Blackwolf." He stiffened and then slowly turned his head towards Jim, eyes wary. Jim had picked up the laptop and was browsing his favourites. "Jim.." 

Jim patted his rear affectionately and turned the screen towards him. 

"You think we can try this next?" 

-end- 

* * *

End But bad boys are best (Repost) by Moonglow: moonglow11066@hotmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
